


winning

by pen15



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Crying, M/M, onf first win baybee yeah!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen15/pseuds/pen15
Summary: onf first win? now kiss
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us, Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Park Minkyun | MK
Comments: 20
Kudos: 35





	winning

**Author's Note:**

> wassup! i wrote this in like an hour at work because i'm deranged and what better way to celebrate onf first win and hyojoon 14yr anniversary then by writing about kyunyoon kissin'? 
> 
> *is shoved off a bridge*

changyoon cried. 

they all expected it, but they laughed at him anyway while they got their pictures taken. their own eyes, misty, overflowing with emotion from their win. 

happy tears. 

_their first win._

minkyun's excitement felt too big for his body, like he needed 6ft more to be able to contain it all inside him, and even then it might blow off the top of his head like the lid to a shaken up soda bottle. 

he was practically vibrating when changyoon turned to him. the cameras were finally put away and it was just them and some staff milling about the dressing room, getting ready to leave. 

changyoon turned and looked up at him with glassy eyes, eyebrows pinched together, lips red from where he had bitten them trying to suppress his tears. 

"we did it kyun... _we finally did it,_ " his voice cracked in the middle– and so did minkyun's resolve.

he took changyoon's puffy little face in his hands, cradling it gently, then smushing his cheeks together, making him pout. minkyun couldn't stop laughing, and changyoon's pout grew more exaggerated. 

minkyun dipped down and kissed away his tears. kissed the tracks down his face, kissed at the corners of his eyes, kissed him all over, again and again and again, kissed him until changyoon was laughing more than he was crying. 

"c-cut it out dude," changyoon giggled as tried to squirm out of minkyun's grasp, "you're s-so embarrassing, guh–" 

minkyun cut him off with a kiss on the lips. 

gentle, fleeting, but full of affection. 

changyoon's face burned hot in minkyun's hands. it was flushed, bold magenta, when minkyun pulled away and looked at him. 

"kyun…" changyoon tried to turn his head to look around, see if anyone noticed them, but minkyun held him firm, kept them facing each other, as if they were alone in the room. all that attention focused down to a singular thing; them.

minkyun's smile faltered and pulled crooked to one side. he felt his eyes sting and blinked in confusion when he realized he was crying now as well. 

"awe kyun," changyoon laughed wetly as he reached up to pull him closer, resting their foreheads together. 

"come on you two, lets go, pack it up." hyojin's familiar nagging brought them both back to reality, the illusion of their romantic secluded bubble had popped.

seungjoon was draped around hyojin's shoulders like the world's gayest scarf, blubbering into the crook of his neck. 

"hyodinnie it's our anniversary an-and we won. we won- an-and it's been fourteen years a-and i l-love you so-so m-much." 

seungjoon kept wailing as hyojin patted his back and grimaced through his own desperate attempt to staunch the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"p-pull yourself together man, _at least_ until we get to the car," hyojin hooked a finger under seungjoon's chin and lifted his face, "can you do that? for me?" 

"y-yeah, yeah o-of course," seungjoon sniffled, wiping his nose with his sleeve, "anything for you dinnie." 

hyojin kissed him and it was so sweet that minkyun had to look away. 

"is my makeup ok?" changyoon was fumbling in his pockets trying to pull out his phone to check.

"yeah you look fine." minkyun dragged his thumbs under changyoon's eyes, wiping away some of the tears and smudged makeup. 

"you didn't kiss it all off did you?" he pouted at minkyun.

"naw, only a little bit…"

"yah! you ass." changyoon hit him on the chest with his little hand and minkyun caught it, brought it up to his mouth and kissed changyoon's palm. 

"i love you," minkyun mumbled into the skin of changyoon's hand. he pressed one more kiss into it then let it go. 

"i know~" changyoon grinned up at him with mischief sparkling in his eyes. 

"awe come on hyung, that's so cold, say it back!" minkyun whined and stomped his foot as changyoon grabbed his bag and started to leave. 

"i love…" changyoon turned around and looked at him, then his eyes swept the room "i love all of you!" he called out as he walked through the door.

minkyun chased after him and hugged him from behind, wrapping his arms around changyoon's middle and pressing his face into his neck. 

"yoon…" he murmured into the delicate skin there, right where he knew changyoon was sensitive. 

changyoon turned and kissed him on the top of his head, 

"i love you too idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> ayeee thanks for reading this lil diddy 
> 
> if u liked it, plz leave me a comment and kudos! 
> 
> if you didn't like it then... *i direct you to the basement door, green light glows ominously from the crack in the bottom, a cacophony of wails can be heard growing louder as you are inexplicable drawn closer to your doom* 
> 
> follow me on twt if ur 18+ and down to clown [@pen15b0n3r](https://twitter.com/pen15b0n3r)
> 
> *winky face*


End file.
